


Wish

by yellowpaintpots



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Fluff, M/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: It's Charlie's birthday and Alex made cake.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "What did you wish for?"
> 
> Once again, something short and sweet.

Alex watches Charlie blow out the candles on the cake. It'd taken a while to bake — Alex had gotten used to helping Charlie in the kitchen, but doing it all himself had been a challenge. Thankfully it'd come out well and the decorating process was fun. Charlie probably would've loved whatever Alex had made anyway.

"What did you wish for?"

Charlie's eyebrows raise and he gives a playful shocked expression. "I can't believe you'd ask! It won't come true if I tell you."

Alex rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, but he can't help the fond smile on his lips. "You're such an idiot."

"I know, but you're not allowed to point it out because it's my birthday," Charlie says before sticking out his tongue.

"It's not like you can stop me," Alex teases as he turns to look for the knife to cut the cake. When he turns back, there's a look on Charlie's face that sends a shiver down his spine.

"Oh? Can't I?" Charlie asks.

Alex takes a second to recover before laughing. "Calm down there puppy, we're having the cake first."


End file.
